Almost Lost
by AussieStar
Summary: Derek's in a coma.Will he ever get the chance to tell her he loves her.Everyone's fave couple morgan/Garcia
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds but i do like to play with them every now and then**

**This is not my normal style but the story got in my head and i just had to right it hope you like it please review**

Derek was sitting at his desk. He was meant to be doing paperwork, but he wasn't getting anything done. He was thinking about Penelope, she was out on a date with Kevin Lynch.

He kept telling himself that Pen was his friend, His baby girl and he was only looking out for her. But the truth was he didn't like Lynch, there was just something about him that he didn't like or trust. But Penelope was happy and he wasn't about to interfere. But he would keep an eye on things and make sure that he treated her right.

In the city, said couple were having a very heated argument.

" Kevin you can't be serious? I can't, NO, I won't do that" Penelope said angrily.

"But Pen you spend too much time with the team and you work too much. It's not good for you" Kevin whined.

"Kevin these people are my colleagues, my friends, my family can't you understand that?" she asked him with emotionally. "And Derek is my best friend" she added.

"That's another thing" he said in anger "the way you flirt and pine over him is pathetic. We have been going out for 6 months. You would have thought that you would have stopped this nonsense. You are with me so you should stop the flirting with him" Kevin said.

He was so angry he could spit. He was so pissed Penelope continued to flirt with Derek Morgan even though they were a couple. She was meant to love him but she never talked to him the way she talks to Morgan.

He knew she was in love Morgan but he thought that she would have forgotten about him now that she was with him. He admitted it to himself he was jealous, jealous of the relationship that they had but he was so in love with her that he wanted her all to himself.

"Take me home. I want to go home now please" she said in a whisper.

"Fine" he said.

On the drive back to Penelope's house Kevin, was thinking bout what he could say to make it better, to mend the rift that he had made between them.

When they got back to Penelope's house, he got out of the car and went around to her side of the car and opened her door.

"Pen, I'm sorry, please forgive me" he said, as they walked up the stairs. As she opened her door, he pushed her inside and slammed the door.

He then grabbed her and kissed her. Penelope was still really mad and she pushed at him trying to get him to stop." Kevin stop it!" she said, trying to push him away "Let me go Kevin", she screamed at him. "No" he yelled. "You are mine, I am not going to let him have you".

"No Kevin, you have to stop please" she whispered, as she struck out at him with her purse.

Penelope was frightened she had never seen Kevin like this. He'd never gotten violent or even this angry before in the entire 6 months they had been going out. And he was really scaring her. He pushed her up against the door and started tearing at her clothes.

"Kevin stop it!. Please don't do this!" she whispered while trying to push him away.

"God Pen, I have tried to be patient. I have waited for you to give up this fantasy about Derek Morgan. He is never going to love somebody like you, you know that don't you"? he said with a snarl.

"You are living with that hope. I know that you are in love with him, you have always been in love with him, but I thought when you started going out with me that you had given up that stupid little daydream".

Penelope remembered J.J saying that the best way to bring a man to his knee's, was to kick him where it hurts the most. So she took a deep breath and pushed at Kevin with all her might, while bringing her knee up into his groin.

Kevin screamed in pain. As he fell to his knees while holding himself to trying to stop the pain. He was rocking backward and forwards with tears in his eyes.

Even though Penelope knew what Kevin was trying to do, she felt sorry for him and she in her haste to help him, she let her guard down.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled at her. As she bent down to see if he was alright, he lunged at her. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the couch.

"You are my girlfriend, you have no right to say no to me if i want to make love to you, you have to let me' he yelled.

"NO! Kevin you have no right, I have the right to say no, you have no right to just take what you want".

She yelled at him. She was still angry and very scared. She knew she didn't have the strength to fight him. She lifted her arm and brought it to his face. She scratched at his face with her nails, she felt his skin give way as she brought her nails down his face.

Kevin screamed in pain as her nails raked down his face. "You bitch" he screamed at her, as he brought his fist down on her face.

Penelope cried out in pain as his fist landed on her nose. She could feel the blood start to run down her face. She thought "If I could just get to the phone, I only have to push one button on speed dial".

Penelope caught sight of the lamp on the table beside the couch. She stretched out her arm as far as it could go trying to reach for the lamp. She could feel the lamp at the end of her fingertips. She couldn't quite reach it but she thought if she didn't, she was going to be in big trouble. So with one finale burst of strength, she lunged for the lamp.

As she brought the lamp down on Kevin's head, she knew that she hadn't hit him hard enough to knock him out, only stun him. So she knew she had to move fast. As she jumped off the couch, he grabbed her leg and tripped her. She kick out her leg and connected with his nose and she heard it crack. She heard him behind her as she grabbed the phone.

He grabbed her and threw her to the floor. She managed to push one of the numbers on speed dial, just as the phone flew out of her hands. She had no idea who's number she had pushed, she was just glad she had been able to push a number.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own criminal minds i just like to borrow them from time to time**

Derek was still sitting at his desk not getting anything done.He was so lost in thought, that when the phone rang, he almost fell off his chair.

Morgan he snapped into the phone. For a moment there was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. Then there was a blood curdling scream.

"Kevin please don't do this. Stop it please". Penelope begged.

"I'll make you forget him. He will never love you the way i love you. I will make you forget the son of a bitch!".Kevin snarled. And Morgan heard him slapped her.

"Penelope?" "Penelope?" Derek yelled into the phone. As soon as he heard her voice, he was on his way out the door." Reid get back up to Penelope's house NOW!".

Reid was on the phone before Derek had finished.

Derek's heart was in his throat. He raced down the stairs. He raced out the door and jumped into his car. He was going to kill him, he was going to knock his teeth down his throat.

Derek had never felt this kind of rage before. All he could think of was that his baby girl needed him. Kevin was doing god knows what to her, and he had to get to her.

He drove like a maniac. God all he could think was please god don't let me be too late, i love her.

Yes, he knew it was true. All this time, he had been in love with her. Now he just hoped he had the chance to tell her. He pulled up at her apartment and jumped out of his car and raced up the stairs. He didn't even waste time knocking on the door. He just kicked it in. What he saw made his heart stop.

Penelope was laying on the floor and there was blood everywhere. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He pulled out his gun and moved slowly towards the bathroom. The door opened before he reached it and there stood Kevin.

Derek had never felt such hatred towards another person as he felt, when he saw Kevin standing there. With a roar of pure rage he flew at Kevin. He brought his fist back and let it fly he punched him and felt Kevin's nose crack.(Which he didn't know that it was the second time tonight that his nose had been broken.)He punched him in the stomach again and again.

He shook his head as Kevin got a punch in to his mid section. Kevin grabbed hold of his arm and Derek realised that he was trying to get his gun. "Oh shit it's not going to be good if he gets my gun" Derek thought with a growl. And in that moment Penelope moaned which made Derek glance over at her and it was the chance Kevin needed he drove his fist into Derek's face and grabbed his gun.

"You!" Kevin screamed at Derek. "It's all your fault if you weren't in the picture, she would love me the way i love her, you, just couldn't leave it alone. You had to flirt with her, even though we were a couple. You kept her fantasy alive, kept her thinking that there was a chance that you could love her, you are the only one that doesn't know that she is in love with you.

"Come on Kevin, it's bad enough that you've done this let's not add killing an FBI agent to the list" Derek said trying to get Kevin to see sense.

"Derek?" Penelope moan trying to sit up she sat up and leaned against the wall.

"It's OK baby girl, every thing's going to be fine" Derek said praying that he was right.

"Don't call her that" Kevin screamed "she is not your baby anything" he said raising the gun and taking a step towards Derek.

"No Kevin Don't" screamed Penelope

"You shut up. He is never going to love you can't you see that?" Kevin yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Kevin, i never meant to hurt you and your right i never should have started a relationship with you when i was in love with someone else" Penelope said, not looking at Derek.

"Well you have, but i know that you would love me if he wasn't in the picture. We could have a good life if it wasn't for him". Kevin said with a sneer.

"No!, Kevin. I could never love you after what you have done. Don't you see that?"Penelope whispered.

"If i can't have you, no one will" Kevin said as he pointed the gun at Penelope.

"No" roared Derek as he lept at Kevin. Kevin spun around with the gun now pointed at Derek and pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a loud BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds i just like to play with them every now and then.**

**Yes i know it's a short chapter, I'm sorry but the next one will be longer i promise.**

J.J,Hotch,Emily and Reid had just reached top of the stairs when they heard the gun shot and then heard Penelope screaming Derek's name. They drew their guns and burst through the door.

The scene that greeted them was like a nightmare. Penelope was half laying and half sitting on the floor against the wall covered in blood. Her nose was swollen and her right eye had started to swell. Derek was laying on the floor with blood seeping from the gun shot wound to his head and Kevin Lynch was standing over him ready to shoot him again.

"FBI! Kevin, drop your weapon" yelled Hotch aiming his own gun at him.

"No! He needs to die! Then she will love me the way she is meant too" Kevin screamed. To enraged with jealously to even think clearly.

Hotch could see that he had really lost it, but they had to try and get him to give it up.

"Come on Kevin do you really think she is going to love you, knowing that you killed the man she loves?. Yes, everyone knows she loves Derek. She's always loved him, if you kill him she will never love you". Hotch said trying to make Kevin see sense.

"Your right, she is never going to love me anyway. She's too in love with him too see me but if i can't have her then no one will". Kevin said as he turned and aimed the gun at Penelope as the local pd came through the door.

Then everything happened at once. Kevin started to pull the trigger, Penelope screamed, and the FBI and the local PD opened fired on Kevin.

Kevin flew backwards as the bullets struck him and his shot went wild. He landed on the floor in a heap. J.J moved cautiously towards him and kicked the gun away from him but she needn't have worried, he was dead. Emily moved towards Penelope as Reid checked on Morgan. "Get an ambulance here NOW!" yelled Hotch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Criminal Minds only in my mind.**

The team were in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news on Penelope and Morgan.

"I wonder what set Kevin off like that? He didn't seem the type to go off in a rage like this". J.J asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but your right. He always seemed so mild mannered," answered Emily

"And I thought he loved Penelope. I don't know why he would want to hurt her", replied Reid.

"Well, we will just have to wait and talk to Penelope when the doctor has finished". said Hotch.

"I wish someone would come and tell us what is going on. I hate waiting,' said J.J.

Just then the doctor came out of the room, where they had taken Penelope.

"Penelope Garcia?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," they said together.

"Well, she is doing OK. She will have to stay overnight but she will be fine, the nurse will let you know when you can see her after we settle her in a room."

"Thank you doctor" said Hotch.

What seemed like an eternity later, the nurse came and told them that they could see Penelope.

They walked into the room, "Derek?" Penelope asked them.

"We don't know he is still in surgery" said Hotch.

They watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh God, it's my fault! It should have been me, i never should have called." Penelope cried.

"Penelope, Stop it!" J.J said rushing over to hug her.

"You know Derek wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt. He would have walked through hell for you, you know that right?"

"J.J's right you know Pen, he loves you." said Emily with a smile.

"Yes i know he loves me. I'm like his sister and he would lay down his life to protect the ones he loves." Penelope said with a small smile.

A nurse came in, "the doctor will be with you in a minute, to let you know about agent Morgan." she said as she checked on Penelope.

"Thank you" said Hotch.

It seemed like forever before the doctor came in. He looked tired.

"Well" the doctor started, "agent Morgan was a very lucky man an inch to the right and the bullet would have entered his brain killing him instantly. Unfortunately that's the good news.

Agent Morgan is in a coma. It's the brain's way of dealing with the trauma. We do hope that he wakes up in the next 48 hours. The longer he stays in a coma, the less likely it is he will come out of it, and until he wakes up we won't know if there is any brain damage," the doctor said with a sad smile." I'm sorry the news couldn't be better."

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him?"J.J asked with tears rolling down her face.

"Yes, it would be a good idea if you talked to him too. It could help" the doctor said.

"Oh God, he's going to die and it's all my fault. I love him. How am i going to live without him." Penelope whispered.

"No pen, it's not your fault.It's Kevin's fault. He's the one who has done this." Derek wouldn't want you to blame yourself, you know that" J.J whispered while trying to be positive that Derek would make it.

"Has anyone called his mother?"asked Penelope.

"Yes, she will be here on the next flight" replied Hotch.

"How am i going to face her knowing i caused this. She is going to hate me" Penelope whispered.

"Stop this right now! You did not cause this and Derek is going to be just fine,"Reid said a bit more forcefully than he meant too.

Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Derek and you're not to blame Pen. There's no way you could have stopped Derek from coming to save you. You would of had more chance to get the sun to stop shinning." Reid said.

"I'm sorry, your right i just feel so useless not being able to do anything. I just wish i had told him how i feel. Then maybe none of this would have happened."Penelope said.

"You'll get the chance Pen. Derek's strong, he won't give up without a fight" Emily told her.

"Get some sleep Pen. We'll be back later. I'll be picking Mrs Morgan up from the airport and bringing her back here," Hotch told her.

As the team filed out Penelope laid down to try and get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Criminal Minds only in my mind.**

**There you go seeing as you had to wait for so long i decided to give you two chapters i hop you enjoy them.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short the next one is longer i promise.**

Penelope sat up in bed with a scream. Her heart was beating way too fast and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Derek?" she whispered.

Penelope felt someone take her hand. She looked up to see a woman with the same eyes as Derek and she realised that she was looking at Derek's mother.

"Mrs Morgan?" she asked.

"Yes, and you must be Penelope?" Fran asked "please call me Fran" she added.

"I'm sorry Fran" Penelope whispered.

"What are you sorry for?"Fran asked.

"For getting Derek in this mess. He wouldn't be in a coma if it wasn't for me," She said with a sad smile.

"Penelope please stop this! From what i understand, this was Kevin's fault and his only! You were just as much a victim as Derek was Fran said with a squeeze of her hand.

"Yes, but Derek came to save me! If he hadn't he wouldn't be in the hospital," she said.

"Penelope, my son loves you. He would have come to save you and no one could have stopped him. He protects the people he loves" Fran told her.

"Yes, i know we're family. He would have done no less for his sisters," Penelope replied.

Fran wondered why Penelope didn't see that her son was in love with her, Everyone else could see it. Penelope and Derek were the only one's that couldn't see it. Fran only hoped that they had the chance to tell each other how they feel. "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything?"Fran asked.

"No thank you. I am going to try and get some sleep" Penelope answered.

But as Fran left the room, Penelope got out of bed and went to find Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It's only in my mind**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter i will have chapter 7 up in a day or so.**

Penelope sat down in the chair beside Derek's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Oh God Derek! I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I know the team said it wasn't my fault and that nothing anyone said would have stopped you from coming to save me" she stopped to take a breath. "But i feel responsible. I don't know if you can hear me. God Derek, I know I should have told you this ages ago. But i love you! I always have, i always will" she wiped her eyes and continued." I know you love me like a sister and i can deal with that. But Derek, I can't deal with losing you. Please don't die on me. Please fight, please come back to me i need you Derek."

She put her head on his chest and let all the tears she had been holding in go.

Derek was surrounded by white, blinding white light. It was all he could see. He wasn't in any pain, he was just floating. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt so peaceful. He wasn't sure he wanted too. He could hear someone crying. He didn't know who it was or where it was coming from. But it was very disturbing. It sounded very familiar. Then it hit him. It was Penelope. She was crying.

"God why was she crying, was she hurt?" He hated to think of her hurt and it tore at his heart when she cried. She sounded so broken hearted. She was saying something but he couldn't make it out so he listened a little more closely. And what he heard made his heart leap for joy, but it also saddened him.

"They say it's not my fault but i feel responsible. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me."

"Pen it wasn't your fault. I'm in love with you. I'd die for you, don't you know that? I would do anything for you"Derek said.

She continued talking, as if she didn't hear him. "I should have told you ages ago i love you, i always have and i know i always will. I know you love me like a sister and i can deal with that. But i can't deal with losing you. Please Derek, don't die on me please come back to me i need you."

"Baby girl, please don't cry. It tears me up when you cry. I love you. I'm in love with you baby please. Dammit it was no use she couldn't hear him. Derek heard someone calling his name, when he turned he could see his father. He was torn he wanted to go with his father but Penelope needed him, his baby girl loved him and needed him how could he leave her?.

Then suddenly his father was beside him. "Whats wrong?" his father asked him.

"Dad? How i have missed you and oh how i want to go with you but Derek trailed off.

"But?"his father asked.

Then his father could hear the crying.

"Derek, please. I need you. Don't leave me" they could hear Penelope whisper.

"But you love this girl? And you don't want to leave her? his father answered.

"Yes, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love her. I'm sorry dad," Derek said with a sad smile.

"Don't be sorry son. I know how you feel. I loved your mother like that. She's lucky to have you," his father said.

"No dad i am the lucky one. She is my rock, my light in the dark. The other half of my soul that keeps me sane." Derek replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds it's only in my mind.**

Fran walked into Derek's room and saw Penelope sleeping in the chair beside Derek's bed her head was on his chest, while holding his hand.

Fran smiled. She was thinking how happy she was that her son had finally found someone that he could love.

Fran knew that Penelope had to be special because every time Derek came home or called she was all he could talk about and he always managed to bring the conversation back around to Penelope. Although Fran was sure that Derek wasn't even aware, that he was doing it.

"Penelope? Penelope? Come on you need to sleep in a bed" Fran said,as she tried to lead Penelope out the door.

"No! Derek? i can't leave him, what if he wakes up?" Penelope whispered.

"Penelope, you need your rest if there is any change at all, I will come and get you" Fran said.

"OK" Penelope said with a tired smile and she let Fran lead her back to her room.

Fran settled Penelope in her bed before she went back to visit her son. Before she got out the door, Penelope was already asleep.

Fran sat down in the chair that Penelope had just vacated.

"Oh Derek, what am I going to do with you. You have a beautiful young woman who is madly in love with you, and you my son. I know you, you are so in love with her that you rushed right into danger to save her, without waiting for back up. She really is lovely. She is blaming herself for you being here. She also believes that you love her like a sister" Fran said as she took Derek's hand and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry mom" Derek said in anguish. He didn't like to see his mom cry either.

"Why can't i wake up?" he thought in frustration. "God, I really need to wake up and tell my baby girl that i love her. And let my mom know I'm OK."

He remembered how he felt when Kevin had turned the gun on Penelope. His heart had stopped, he had started shaking, he felt such despair at the thought of losing her, that all he wanted to do was get Kevin's attention on him and away from Penelope. And it worked. His baby girl was safe. She was alive and thats all that mattered to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds only in my mind. **

**A special thank you to dayana82 for encouraging me to post this story and thank you for all who have reviewed. I hope you liked it.**

Penelope was sitting in Derek's room, holding his hand desperately willing him to wake up. She knew she was babbling but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Derek, do you know why Kevin lost it?" Penelope asked.

"Well, he wanted me to quit my job and move in with him. He wanted me to give up my friendship with you, and I told him that i wouldn't do that.

He knew that i was in love with you. God, he was right. I should have never started a relationship with him when i was in love with you."

"It was so unfair to him. I mean knowing, that i would never love anyone the way i love you, i still went out with him. You see, i knew i never stood a chance with you. I mean look at me, I'm not the normal type of girl you would go out with."

"The handsome stud and the computer geek." She gave a little laugh which turned into tears. "Please Derek, you have to wake up. Even if it's to tell me I'm an idiot for having these feelings for you. Damn you Derek Morgan. How dare you make me fall in love with you and then up and die on me. I Won't have it do you hear me." She put her head on his chest and cried.

"I think the whole hospital heard you baby girl" Derek said with a weak smile.

"Oh my god Derek, your awake?" Penelope cried, as she threw her arms around him and burst into tears again.

"Pen please, don't cry! I can't stand to see you cry" Derek whispered.

"I'm sorry i thought I'd lost you we're family, your like a brother to me, your my best friend i couldn't stand it if i lost you" Penelope said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hell no we are nothing like brother and sister baby girl and we are definitely not family," Derek said with a growl.

Penelope's eyes widened "You don't want me to be a sister to you?" Penelope asked Derek with a frown.

"Hell No! There's nothing brotherly about the way i feel about you baby girl" Derek said with a smirk.

"Wha...What?" stammered Penelope.

"You heard me. I'm in love with you baby girl. There is no way I want to be having brotherly feelings for you" Derek said with a laugh.

"Oh Derek, i love you too" Penelope squealed as she threw her self at him and kissed him.

Fin

--

I know it's probably a pretty crappy ending but what can i say my muse has run away and left me high and dry but i hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
